Work will continue on the study of the relationships between contractions and flow in the small intestine. Projects are already underway to describe further intestinal motility in the conscious dog. Flows induced by wall movements will be studied by mechanical and computational modeling. Studies will begin on the patterns of mucosal muscle movement and the flows induced by such movements.